Train Wreck
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Luke joined the Marines? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Train Wreck by: Vinsmouse Rating: T Warnings: Angst; Character Death(not a main character)

I want to thank Lynn and Jade for their help and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, making no money just cheap thrills.

Ever wonder why Luke joined the Marines?

Train Wreck

Eighteen year old Luke Duke was having a great time as he drove the back roads of Hazzard with his buddies, celebrating their graduation.  
Earlier that day they had attended their graduation ceremony, enjoying the looks of pride from their parents and looks of envy from younger siblings, or cousins. Now they were just out driving around, whooping and hollering and generally letting off steam, six of them in Chet Allen's old station wagon, given to him by his parents for graduation. Chet was at the wheel with Danny Russell sitting next to him and Luke next to the passenger door, in the back seat sat the Lawson boys, twins Joe and Jerry and their cousin Tim. All six boys were good friends, having known each other all their lives. They were having a last hurrah before entering adulthood, but when Joe brought out a jar of shine Luke began to get a bad feeling.

Ever since he was little Luke could remember Uncle Jesse talking about the stupidity of drinking and driving. They might make moonshine and drive fast when trying to outrun the revenuers, but that didn't mean the two mixed worth a dang. Luke was well aware of the dangers, having lost his parents to a drunk driver when he was just a little boy and he wanted no part of this, but he didn't want his friends to think he was a wimp either. As the jar was passed around the car and he saw Chet taking a drink Luke decided he didn't much care what they thought, he only knew he didn't want to be in this car anymore. 

"Hey Chet, could you take me home?"

"Home? Come on Luke why would you want to go home, we're having fun,  
ain't you having a good time Luke?" Chet asked, his words beginning to slur a little.

"Look Chet I don't want to drive around anymore that's all, now are ya gonna take me home or not?" Luke snapped, just wanting to get out of this car before something bad happened.

"No I won't, your place is a couple miles in the wrong direction and we ain't ready to stop having fun." Chet said, as he sneered at Luke in disgust.

"Fine then just let me out here and I'll walk home."

Pulling over angrily Chet barely stopped long enough for Luke to jump out of the car, before pealing out, throwing gravel in the air.  
As Luke began to walk towards home he heard a train begin to blow it's whistle in warning, it hit him suddenly who the engineer was trying to warn and he turned, running towards the tracks. The sounds of tearing,  
screeching metal reached his ears mixed in with the screams of his friends. Coming around the curve in the road he could see the wreckage of Chet's car a quarter of a mile down the tracks, where the train had carried it. Luke stopped in his tracks, unable to go on as he stared at the car,  
knowing nobody could have survived that and he began to shake as he realized just how close he had come to dying.

Luke was still standing in the same spot twenty minutes later when Rosco pulled up in his patrol car, followed by an ambulance and Dr. Appleby who had heard the call on his cb and came to see if there were any survivors. 

"Luke, what are you doing here? Did you see what happened?" Rosco asked,  
confused, why was the Duke boy here?

When Luke didn't answer Rosco tried again, still receiving no answer he noticed for the first time that Luke was shaking and staring off into space. Calling the doctor over to take care of Luke, Rosco went to talk to the train engineer, needing to know just what had happened here. It didn't take long to figure it out, the engineer told him how the car had been sitting by the tracks, when it began to move he blew the whistle in warning. His voice shook as he told Rosco how the driver looked right at him, grinned and hit the gas shooting towards the tracks. He swore he had tried to stop as soon as he knew what they were up to, knew without a doubt that they were going to try to beat the train and he knew they'd never make it. He was right, car and train had crossed paths at the same spot, and the laws of physics took over, though he was applying the brakes at full force the train still carried the much smaller vehicle a quarter of a mile down the track. 

Rosco headed over to the car next, smelling the alcohol when he was still several feet away, shaking his head at the waste of young life, he began the terrible task of figuring out who had been in the car. Even with all the damage Rosco was able to recognize the occupants of the car,  
or what was left of them, 'what a horrible way to die,' how was he going to tell their parents. Just this afternoon these boys had been smiling with pride and happiness, now their young faces were frozen in a look of horror as they had seen death approaching them in the form of a train.

Dr. Appleby came over to Rosco and told him he was going to take Luke home, he was in a state of shock and needed to get some rest. He told Rosco he could come out and get a statement from the boy the next day if he needed, but not tonight, tonight he was in no shape to tell him anything. 

Pulling up to the Duke farmhouse, Dr. Appleby guided Luke out of the car and towards the house, not surprised in the least to see Jesse Duke headed their way, his face creased in worry.

"Amos, what's wrong? What's happened to Luke?"

"Now Jesse don't worry, Luke's fine, he's just had a terrible shock and needs to sit down. Do you have any coffee made?"

"Yeah, did you want a cup Amos?" Jesse asked, confused by the doctor's question.

"Could you fix Luke a cup, with lots of sugar, it'll help with the shock."

Understanding now, Jesse headed to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee for his nephew, as the doctor led him towards the living room. A few minutes later Jesse stepped into the living room and handed the cup to Luke only to have the doctor take it and help Luke to sip at the sweet drink. Walking over to Bo and Daisy, who had stopped their game of checkers when Luke and the doctor came into the room, Jesse wrapped an arm around each, offering his strength as they waited to find out what was wrong with Luke.

"Doc? What are you doing here? How did I get home?" Luke asked,  
confusion lighting his eyes.

"Luke, what do you remember about what happened tonight?"the doctor gently questioned.

"I was riding with the guys and they started drinking, oh God the train, they tried to beat the train didn't they? I should've made them take me home instead of just getting out to walk, if I had they'd still be alive. It's all my fault, I should've..."

"Luke, son it's not your fault, if your friends tried to beat a train,  
that's not your fault, now I want you to sit here and drink your coffee while I talk to your Uncle Jesse. Bo, Daisy why don't you two come over here and sit with your cousin while your uncle and I talk?"

Taking Jesse into the kitchen, the doctor soon explained the events of the night, at least as well as they could figure them out. Leaving some mild sedatives for Luke, he prescribed bed rest and suggested that Jesse might need to get some counseling for the boy to help him through this terrible experience. 

Three weeks later Luke stood in front of the recruiting station in Capitol City trying to decide which branch of the service he wanted. 

Right after the accident Luke had barely left his room, he just couldn't bring himself to face anybody knowing that he could have stopped his friends from dying. He had especially not wanted to go to the funerals,  
how was he supposed to face their families? But Uncle Jesse had insisted,  
had told him that he needed to say good-bye, had assured him that nobody blamed him. Surprisingly he was right and Luke just couldn't figure that one out, how could their families not blame him? He could have stopped them if he had just tried. Could have insisted they take him home or he could have stayed in the car, if he had been there he could have done something to stop them, he just knew he could have. But when he tried to apologize to the families they all told him the same thing in one way or another; it wasn't his fault, he didn't tell them to drink or try to beat a train and he shouldn't be blaming himself for their decision.  
God he hated this, hated going around Hazzard and seeing the looks of sympathy from everybody he saw, didn't they understand he didn't deserve their sympathy and the guilt, oh Lord the guilt everytime he saw Chet's parents or any of the other boys' parents. 

Being at home wasn't much better, the concern he saw in his cousins' and uncle's eyes, the way Bo had taken to tip-toeing around him afraid he would set off Luke's temper, which lately was always close to the surface. Punching the wall after Lulu Hogg called and told him how sorry she was about his friends and how was he doing? Throwing tools when he couldn't get a bolt loose from Uncle Jesse's truck. Then yesterday it had all come to a head, Bo had came into their room laughing at some joke he'd heard and when he tried to tell Luke the joke, Luke's temper erupted. He had attacked his little cousin, furious that he could laugh and joke with Luke as though everything were normal and Luke hadn't killed his friends.

Thank God Uncle Jesse had heard Bo's scream, he didn't want to think about what he might have done to Bo if Jesse hadn't stopped him, as it was he had put a lot of bruises on him and broken his arm. When he calmed down and saw what he had done to his cousin, saw Daisy standing in the doorway her eyes big with fear, he did the only thing he could think of,  
he ran. 

Now here he was, he knew this was the only solution, he had to do something to make up for what he had done, had to find somewhere to put his anger before he killed somebody. 

Last night when he returned home he'd had a long talk with Uncle Jesse,  
after Jesse assured him that Bo would be fine he told Luke that he had to do something about his temper. He could still hear his uncle's voice as they had sat in the kitchen discussing the situation.

"Luke you know we all love you, that won't ever change but this can't go on, you could have hurt Bo a lot worse if I hadn't been here to stop you, we both know that. Son you've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened to your friends, nobody else blames you not even their families. I don't know why you can't stop feeling guilty, but I do know it's eating you up inside and you've got to find somewhere to put it before you do something you can't take back. I can call Dr. Appleby tommorrow if you want and arrange for some counseling for you or maybe you'd feel better talking to the minister, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

After some more discussion Luke had decided that he would join the military, maybe if he served his country it would help make up for what he had done, and he'd have an outlet for his temper. Uncle Jesse hadn't liked the idea at first, afraid Luke would go and put himself in danger in the hopes of joining his friends. Luke still couldn't believe that Jesse would even care anymore after what he had done to Bo, but he was grateful that he did. 

Making a decision and taking a deep breath, Luke walked into the Marine recruiter's office, leaving a short time later with his enlistment papers in hand he felt the first bit of peace since that terrible night.  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst Unbetaed any mistakes are mine.

Train Wreck Chapter 2

Sixteen year old Bo Duke sat near the creek running through the Duke property, lost in thought. Thinking back to a time two years past, it had been an awful summer that ended with Luke joining the Marines. Bo still remembered that terrible night when Luke's friends had died, he had been so scared when the doctor first walked through the door leading Luke. He had never seen his cousin looking so lost before and it terrified him to think what could have put that look on Luke's face. When Luke finally started talking and they found out what had happened, how his friends had died, how close they had come to losing Luke, Bo had started to shake with fear. 

The next few weeks had been horrible, watching as Luke hid in his room avoiding everybody as much as possible. Knowing that he was blaming himself for his friend dying, no matter how many time Uncle Jesse told him it wasn't his fault. Even when the parents of the other boys told him the same thing, he still didn't believe it. He kept blaming himself and getting angrier by the day as everbody in town expressed their sympathy for him. 

Then came that day when everything came to a head, Bo didn't really remember much about the attack. He remembered walking into their bedroom laughing about a joke a friend had told him. He could remember thinking that maybe the joke would cheer his cousin up, the next thing he knew Uncle Jesse was pulling Luke off of him as his broken arm throbbed in pain. His arm hurt so badly that he was barely aware of Daisy's arm wrapped around him as Uncle Jesse drove them to the doctor's office. Returning home later Bo went straight to bed as the pain shot the doctor had given him took full effect.

When he woke up the next day Luke was outside taking care of his chores as well as Bo's. Bo had watched him from a distance, afraid of his cousin for the first time in his life. He probably jumped three feet when Uncle Jesse came up beside him and began to speak.

"He came home late last night, he feels pretty awful for what he did to you Bo. You know he didn't mean to hurt you, don't ya sprout?"

"I guess so, but I don't understand Uncle Jesse, if he didn't mean it why did he do it? Did I do something to wrong?"Bo asked, confused by Luke's behavior.

"No Bo you didn't do anything wrong, don't ever think that any of this is your fault. Luke is hurting right now and he doesn't know what to do with the pain, that's what's eating him up and it's why he lost his temper yesterday." Jesse hesitated not sure if he should tell Bo about Luke's decision.

"Uncle Jesse what did you mean, when you said none of this is my fault, did something else happen?"

"Luke and I talked last night when he came home, he knows he's got to do something with his pain before he hurts you or somebody else again. I'm not real sure I like it, but I'm proud of Luke for standing up and being a man. ...Bo your cousin has decided to join the military ,he feels like it's the right thing to do. BO!" Jesse yelled as his nephew ran off upset by the news.

When Bo came back later that day Luke had left for Capital City to join up. Luke came home that evening and told them he had joined the Marines, for the next several days Bo refused to talk to Luke. Heck he couldn't hardly look at him, all he could think about was Luke going off to war with the Marines and it was all his fault. What if Luke never came home, what if he lost his cousin just because he had to go and tell Luke that stupid joke. He knew Luke had been upset because of his friends dying like they had, he should have known better than to bother Luke, should have left him alone. If he had, Luke wouldn't have gone and joined the Marines, wouldn't be on his way to fight in a war, a war he might not come back from.

Two day before he was scheduled to leave for basic training Luke had finally cornered Bo in the barn. "Bo we have to talk cousin...please Bo talk to me, I know you're mad at me for what I did to you. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that Bo, but please cousin can't you forgive me? I don't want to go away with this between us."

"Forgive you? Luke there ain't nothing to forgive I know you didn't mean to hurt me, that ain't what I'm mad about."

"Well if you're not mad about that then what are ya mad about?"

"What? Come on Bo tell me what's wrong?"

"The Marines,...that's what I'm mad about. Why'd you have to go and join the Marines Luke? Why do you have to go off to war? Uncle Jesse said it's so ya have someplace to put your pain, but why that, why go doing something that could get ya killed? You think that's what your friends would want? Ya think it's what I want?" Bo asked trying desperately to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry Luke, if I hadn't told that stupid joke..."

"Ah Bo, don't you ever think this is your fault, if it hadn't been that day it would've happened sooner or later. I'm the one who's sorry kiddo I know you don't want anything to happen to me and it ain't going to, but I have to do this Bo. Maybe everybody's right and I ain't got nothing to feel guilty about, well except for what I did to you. But whether I should or not, the fact is I do feel guilty and it hurts to be here in Hazzard right now. To see all the places we used to hang out, to see their families around town and know that they'll never get the chance to tell them again how much they love them. I just can't take it Bo, that's why I joined up, I need to get away, I need to do something with the pain and the guilt, something good. I need this to help me heal, I just hope someday you'll be able to understand, that you'll be able to forgive me for hurting you, and for leaving."

"Already told ya Lucas, there ain't nothing to forgive for that day or for you leaving. I'm just scared I guess but I know you got no choice now but to leave, and I sure don't want you going off thinking I'm mad at ya. Maybe we could make a deal, I won't feel guilty for you leaving, if you'll stop feeling guilty for hurting me, spit on it." Bo said as he spit into his hand and held it out to his cousin.

Sealing the deal with the old ridgerunners oath they had spent the next two days together as much as possible. Giving them both happy memories to take them through the next four years. Only now two years later it looked like it might have to last Bo the rest of his life, the telegram that Uncle Jesse had received told them Luke was MIA and presumed dead. Please God don't take Luke from us, please let him come home safely. I don't know what I'd do without him Lord, he's always been there for me, the big brother I never had but would have chosen if I could've. I love Daisy and Uncle Jesse, you know that God, but Luke's my rock he always has been, he's always been the one I could turn to with my problems. Especially when I didn't feel like I could take them to anybody else. Please God bring him home to us, to me. Amen."

Two weeks later Bo's prayer was answered with the ringing of the phone and Luke's voice on the other end, telling them he was safe. It would be another two years before he came home, but for now it was enough to know that he was alive and well. As soon as they finished the all too short phone call, they joined hands and bowed their heads as Uncle Jesse led them in a prayer of thanks for Luke's safe return.

A/N: Well there's chapter 2, wasn't planning on this but so many people asked for it that it just wouldn't leave me alone. I think there may be one more chapter to the story, please tell me what you think so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: FRT

**Please Read and Review, I love getting feedback, the more the merrier.**

Train Wreck

Chapter 3

As he stepped off the bus, Luke was relieved to see his friend Cooter already waiting for him. Good, as soon as he had gotten his duffle they could get out of here. Though a part of him wasn't at all sure he was ready to be back in Hazzard, mostly he couldn't wait to see his family again. He had debated having them meet him at the bus station, but had decided against it. Afraid that if they knew he was coming they'd want to throw him a welcome home party. Given the reasons he'd left, and the things he'd seen and experienced while he was gone, a party was the last thing he wanted. All he needed was the simple presence of his loved ones, the reminder that good still existed in the world, that it was this which he had fought so hard to protect.

"What's Cooter doing here this time of night?" Jesse Duke wondered, looking at the clock which read 9 o'clock. Stepping outside he stopped in surprise when he saw the young man with Cooter. "Luke! Why didn't you tell us ya was coming home boy?" Jesse yelled out, running to Luke and grabbing his boy in a tight hug. Stepping back as Bo and Daisy hugged Luke in their turn, having ran outside at their uncle's shout, Jesse couldn't have stopped the grin that spread across his face if he had wanted to. His family was together again, something he had feared at times during the past four years would never happen.

"It's good to have him back home ain't it?" Cooter spoke softly, from beside him.

"Yeah Cooter it is. Cooter! You knew he was coming home, why didn't ya tell us?" Jesse asked.

"He only called me earlier today Uncle Jesse and he asked me not to say anything. He said he wanted to surprise you , but I think he just didn't want a fuss in public."

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse, and thanks for picking him up and bringing him home Cooter. ... Can ya stay for a while?"

"Nah, I got a lot to do tommorrow, besides this is a time for family. I'll see y'all later, take it easy Luke,"

Cooter called as he headed to his truck.

Spending the next few hours talking and laughing Luke put his fears to rest. Coming home he had been afraid that he would no longer fit into Hazzard, no longer feel like a part of the Duke family. The guilt he had fled from, was long since gone. Being in a war had done a lot to show him what responsibility was all about. Proven to him, in ways Uncle Jesse never could have, that it wasn't his fault the others had died. It was Chet's decision to race the train. They had all made the choice to drink the shine Chet had passed around the car, had chose to stay in the car. Luke wasn't to blame for their choices, the only choices he need ever take responsibility for were his own. Deciding to get out of that car, preferring to walk home instead of staying with his friends didn't make him a bad person. He finally accepted that had he stayed with his friends, the only change would have been six funerals instead of five.

When Bo suddenly threw his arms around Luke as they got ready for bed, Luke was surprised. When he felt the tears hitting his shoulder, he wasn't sure what to do, but when the body in his arms began to shake he knew he had to do something. Whatever was wrong with his younger cousin, he had to find some way to help. "Bo, what is it kiddo?" Receiving no answer, Luke waited a few minutes and tried again. "Bo? Come on talk to me cousin, what's got you so upset?"

"I'm sorry Luke, I don't know where that came from."

"So you're telling me that you just started bawling like a baby for no reason?" Luke asked, pulling back to look at his cousin in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to, I was just gonna tell ya that I missed ya and was glad you're home. Next thing I know I'm, well bawling like a baby. All of a sudden, all I could think about was how scared I was when you were gone. Especially that time you were MIA, I was so scared you were gone and I'd never get to see you again. I was scared before that, but I didn't really understand until then, just how easy we could lose you. How easy I could lose you, Luke I got to tell you something I figured out when you were missing. Please don't laugh, but I knew then that you're...you're my rock cousin and I don't ever want to have to face life without you. I'm not sure I could."

"Bo I... I don't know what to say, I ain't gonna laugh, that's for sure. I had no idea you felt like that, don't think anybody's ever thought I was that important before. But I know you would've been okay if I hadn't come back, you're stronger than ya think Bo, a lot stronger. You said you were scared while I was gone, did you ever tell anybody that?"

"Couldn't, I didn't want to worry Uncle Jesse, he was already so worried about you and I didn't want to make it worse. And I couldn't tell Daisy, I'm supposed to be strong for her. You know Uncle Jesse always told us to take care of her and I don't think getting her worried is what he meant. I'm real sorry Luke, I didn't mean to embarras ya, carrying on like I did. Bet ya didn't think I'd grow up to be such a baby, huh?"Bo asked, looking down at the floor in shame.

Taking hold of Bo's chin, Luke brought his cousin's head up, hating the look he saw in those blue eyes.

"Ya didn't embarras me Bo, and ya ain't a baby. Ya never told anybody how scared ya was, maybe keeping quiet is why ya broke down. I seen it lots of times in the Marines Bo, men would hold all of their fears inside. Combat ain't really the place to be showing that you're afraid, so they'd hold it in. Then when they got back to base and could finally relax, well sometimes they'd do just like you did, so ya got nothing to be feeling embarrased about. Ya damn sure ain't got nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you trusted me enough to let go, to finally let all that fear out. Feel better now?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks Luke for understanding, it sure is good to have you home again. ...And if you ever go away again, ya better take me with you, got it?" Bo ordered, a grin spreading across his face at the look on Luke's face.

"Dang, gotten awful bossy since I been gone ain't ya? Guess I'm gonna have to put you back in your place, little cousin," Luke growled as he grabbed Bo in a headlock and started tickling him.

"I ain't so little anymore cousin," Bo retorted, slipping out of the headlock and turning the tables on Luke.

Down the hall, Jesse laid in his bed, enjoying the sound of his nephews' laughter echoing through the house. The Duke patriarch drifted to sleep, at peace for the first time in four years, knowing that his family was again complete.

The End


End file.
